dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Olympus
Olympus is a Tier 8 Raid in Amazon Fury Part III released in November 2016. It also features an elite version. Access to the Olympus Raid requires a Combat Rating of 166 and has a recommended Combat Rating of 173. The Raid rewards 10 Ancient Coins and 10 Marks of Victory. Access to Amazon Fury Part III is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the marketplace for $10. __TOC__ Story Hippolyta's soul that Circe and Ares siphoned away has been taken to Olympus, and Wonder Woman is trying to get it back! Meanwhile, Circe and Ares are sticking to their plan of deposing Zeus from his throne. Heroes aid Wonder Woman in freeing her mother's soul while Villains follow the request of Circe and Ares to help depose Zeus from the throne. Whatever your goals, you must now face the gods in Olympus. Characters The enemy combat rating is 194. Locations Map Walkthrough Enter Olympus, guided by the Wise Seer. After fighting through some mobs, you encounter Athena, who declares Olympus off-limits to anyone other than gods. After defeating her, you're told that you may need Hecate's Elixir to proceed. Travel to Hecate's Workshop. Despite Wonder Woman's pleas to save her mother's soul, she is indifferent and must be defeated. Hecate gains offensive or defensive buffs according to the rapidly changing phases of the moon dictated in the large circle in the ground (can be removed by operating the machine in the center of the circle). Travel to Zeus' throne room and defeat him, upon which the Wise Seer is revealed to be Hera, having apparently betrayed him, and hands Circe Zeus' Crown of Olympus. At this point, Typhon crashes in and declares monsters will rule Olympus and will start with the pretender who wears the Crown, to Circe's spluttering disbelief. Typhon blasts all the gods and players out of the gates. Ares accuses Hera of dooming them all, but the latter says it's the only way to save Zeus, as she had a vision of Typhon escaping his imprisonment under Mount Etna and enacting his revenge. Circe teleports out of the throne room, swearing revenge and Wonder Woman tells her she should be glad she survived at all, which was only possible due to the Victory Stone - referring to her stealing Trigon's power in Trigon's Prison. Circe sullenly tells her to shut up, leading to further ribbing that Typhon must have destroyed her ability to make snappy retorts as well. Content Equipment Collectibles Briefings and Investigations * Collections * Feats * Trivia *The events of this raid leads into the God of Monsters raid. *In the fight against Zeus, Circe is labelled as a opponent (at least to hero teams) despite being an ally throughout, although she can't be attacked. Gallery Ares and Circe reveal their Plan.jpg Circe and Ares weakening Zeus.jpg Olympus Raid (Scene).jpg Olympus - Player Eagle (scene).png Olympus Final Scene 2.jpg Olympus Final Scene.jpg Circe with the Crown of Zeus.jpg Olympus Final Scene 3.jpg Category:Raids Category:8 Players Category:Amazon Fury Part III Category:Olympus (Raid) Category:Catalyst Instance